


Fortunes of the Unfortunate

by azulabay



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Kidnapping, Modern Royalty AU, Prince! Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, a little bit of romance maybe?, but dont ask me about why ash and his friends aren't 20, kalos and alola characters? yes please, lei is like what bonnie's age in xy was, queer rep but just not yet, rapidash races
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulabay/pseuds/azulabay
Summary: Royals gathering on a small, peaceful island doesn't like a bad idea, until it does.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Fortunes of the Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> hey welcome to this! forgot earlier but thank you so much [ stephbethallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen/pseuds/stephbethallen) for your wonderful help and being my beta reader! im so sorry i didnt mention you earlier, you were amazing. Everyone else should def check her out on here. But for now please enjoy :)

There once was a young prince who resided in a small, yet powerful region known as Alola. He was originally of another region, but he was practically a native. The nation's king and queen had raised him as their own, and the people loved him no less.

He was a charming young man, fluent in all sorts of practices that a knowledgeable and capable prince should be. He was also quite fond of the pokemon around him. A pikachu was notorious for always being by his side, although many different creatures found a home with the boy. He cared for them all as if they were the only thing of his world. 

Princesses and princes from other regions were smitten with him all the same, and it was easy to see why. He was handsome and polite; it was almost as if all the stallion races he took part in were just ploys to find a suitable partner. Although it mattered little if he ever did, as his blood was not truly of the royal family, and they already had their own heir.

He had known of this fact ever since he was brought in as a young boy. He was to lead by example for his younger brother, make sure he was fit to take over when his father and mother could no longer. 

So he was taught many subjects, eventually finding his place among the soldiers as a smart and defensive leader. He didn't like the idea of war necessarily, but he was a strategic battler. Well, in theory, at least. 

He was too young to actually call the shots, so he instead outsmarted each simulation and war game his teachers could throw out him.

He was growing up to become someone who would not be forgotten about by history. It was clear as day that soon enough, he would make his mark...

* * *

"You'll never catch us now, twerp!"

"Pikachu is finally ours!"

Ultimately, there wasn't anything special about the morning for Ash. Just another futile attempt by the thieves who called themselves "Team Rocket" to try and take his pikachu. And even though some would argue that his pikachu might be in actual danger, he knew it would be fine. It always was.

The event had started out in the courtyard of the castle (Good Lord knows how they escaped the guards), where the trio had unceremoniously grabbed Pikachu during his lesson and booked it towards the main village. Never straying too far away from his partner, Ash had been right there to see it all go down and race after them. Somewhere along the way, his greninja had joined him in the chase. For low-lives, they were in pretty good shape. It didn’t change the fact Ash was gaining on them as they entered the market square. He knew the three weren't much of a threat on their own, but they could cause a lot of trouble for the vendors and make him look bad.

"Greninja," He called out, "Use Cut on the device holding Pikachu!" 

James cowered in fear, as he was the one holding said device, while Meowth watched from his position on James' shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't," Jessie stood tall, reaching for a pokeball of her own. "Counter, Wobbuffet!"

Greninja was met with her wobbuffet as he materialized in an instant to counter his blade. Greninja was pushed back by the force, immediately finding his balance to continue on. "Patience, Greninja!" Ash shouted from behind him as he ran forward. He was initially confused, but quickly figured it out. He pulled out his blade again as he prepared to strike, Jessie calling for the same attack as before. Greninja drew closer, pacing himself to ensure Wobbuffet would have his timing off. His subtly slower strides allowed Wobbuffet to use counter too early and he landed a hit. Wobbuffet flew back towards his trainer, effectively knocking her to the pavement. 

"Jessie!" James cried from his spot, and Greninja knew it was endgame. He sped up and knocked the cage device from James' arms, Pikachu breaking free once it shattered on the ground. 

"Buddy!" Ash sighed in relief as Pikachu ran back to his place on his shoulder. Greninja was also by his side, ready to carry out his trainer's final command. As always, the sight of the three of them down on the ground was one that Ash couldn’t disregard.

Yes, they were annoying whenever they tried to take his pokemon. It's not like he wanted his partners threatened every single day, but he couldn't throw them in jail. Okay, well, he could, but they hardly deserved it. Thieves who hadn't even stolen anything? Yeah, right.

"Listen here, you thieves!" He shouted, as if anyone in the market hadn't been watching the entire spectacle. "You better leave right now, before I get real guards down here to take you out to the trash!" They blinked in confusion until it clicked.

"Oh, woe are we!" Jessie draped her hand dramatically across her face.

"Y-yes! We are truly in for it now!" James joined in.

"Let's get outta here before it's too late!" Meowth chimed in last, prompting a quick exit to a nearby alley.

"And stay away!" Ash yelled after them in a final sweep, cueing the townspeople to start cheering. "Oh, no need for that, really," he insisted, only for the cheers to continue. Pikachu and Greninja rolled their eyes.

One of the vendors he was familiar with came up to greet him. "Thank you for driving them out, Your Highness, truly!"

"Oh, Miss Anela, it wasn't a big deal," He chuckled at the old woman. "And besides, I told you not to use that 'highness' stuff, alright?"

"Only if you call me just 'Anela' then, hmm?" She answered with a smile.

"I think I can do that." He smiled back. "Here, at least let me buy something from your stand."

She shook her head. "On the house. Everyone on Alola shares everything, remember?"

"Mi- Anela, please, I can pay for it."

"Oh come on, let a woman live, will you? I don't do it for the money."

"...Fine," he huffed and followed her over to her stand. He bent down to pet her oricorio, Pikachu running circles around it while it chirped. Greninja hung back with his arms crossed. Ash slid Oricorio a bag of coins and held a finger up to his mouth. The oricorio chirped some more and danced around. He stood back up and looked back at her selection.

"Oh, come on now. Don't be shy," Anela said. Ash chuckled and picked out an array of berries. 

"Thank you so much, Anela. I'll make sure to see you again soon," Ash said, handing a berry to each of the pokemon, Greninja accepting his reluctantly.

"You better," She added with a wink. "And good luck in your race today!" 

"Thanks!" He shouted, waving back as he sprinted towards the castle, Pikachu and Greninja in tow.

* * *

"Oh, look, it's his rapidash! It's just as cute as him!"

"Please, with a jawline like that, he is not cute. He's gorgeous!"

"I don't even care if he's not going to be king, he's going to be mine!"

Serena had to laugh at some of the girls in the stands who were looking towards the stable. She hoped they weren't actually serious about their pursual of the adopted prince, even if their remarks were hilarious. 

"Miette, I'm not like that, am I?" She asked her company.

"You'd be surprised," Miette retorted, which earned her a light smack on the arm from Serena. "Oh come on, let's just get our seats."

Alola was really too hot for any of the usual gowns Serena liked to wear back home, but it did mean that she got an opportunity to fashion some new ideas she had for a summer dress. Her and Miette spent every day sewing up an entire wardrobe, much to her mother's dismay. She would rather Serena spend time preparing to meet with the royal family instead of focusing on her clothing choices. Serena managed to study a bit before they left, but besides, it wasn't exactly her job to know every detail of the trade going on. And she did look stunning in her ensemble.

They trekked up the stairs, immediately spotting the yellow haired siblings. "Clemont, Bonnie! So good to see you," Miette greeted the siblings as they both took seats next to the pair.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Clemont waved to them.

"Yes, funny how it takes neighboring kingdoms a trip to a separate country to meet," Serena mused, Bonnie bounding over to sit next to her.

"If I had it my way, it wouldn't be the case," Bonnie said, glaring eyes to her oblivious brother. "But now that we're here, are you excited about doing anything in Alola?"

"Well, I did hear that the prince makes these races so popular. But I guess it's just a very pretty place in general."

"The prince, you say?" Bonnie elbowed Serena.

"Oh, calm down. I haven't even seen what he looks like yet."

"You never know," she said in a sing-song voice. Serena rolled her eyes.

It was the third stallion race of the afternoon, out of a total of five. Apparently, the prince was set to be in the last one, right before the four of them were to head to the castle for an evening with the royal family and meet said prince.

The group caught up between themselves as the third race finished. As the races went on, more skilled participants competed against each other, or so Clemont explained. Serena figured that meant the prince must have been quite good to be in the last heat. For now though, she was worried about the burning heat from the sun.

* * *

Ash was running late. You know, for all the trouble Team Rocket had caused him, he didn't know why he still tried to help them. But even then, he was still sprinting to the arena when he should have been warming up by now. He hoped Team Rocket was grateful for the berries he gave them in the alley on his way back from the market.

Kiawe was already at the stable when he arrived, grooming his rapidash, Wela. Pikachu greeted him and went to play with Ash’s rapidash. 

"You decided to show up," Kiawe said flatly.

"Sorry, you know I meant to be here." 

"Tell it to Lei," Kiawe turned away and mounted his rapidash, petting its mane. 

"Has the fourth race started?" Ash asked.

"Barely. You're lucky," Kiawe moved over to the doors of the stable, "Makoa warmed up with us, although I don't think he's too happy about it." Ash met his rapidash, Makoa, who was turned away from him.

"Poor guy. You don't deserve this," He whispered, petting his mane. "I know you'll do great today, even with a trainer like me," Makoa neighed, as if he wanted to argue. "Let's go show Lei what you got, alright?" He asked, hopping onto his back. Pikachu rejoined Ash on his shoulder, telling Makoa to follow Kiawe outside. 

Even though Ash had just raced here, it was hot outside under the Alolan sun. Makoa parked right beside Kiawe and his rapidash, him also dressed in the same gear, just in red. An attendant waved them over to begin heading to the starting line.

"Try not to fall too behind, okay?" Kiawe said, taking the reins.

"Only if you don't either," Ash shot back, heading for the line. He steered Makoa towards the stands, close enough to stretch his arm and reach it. "Go find Lei, buddy," he told Pikachu, who ran along his arm and onto the wall. He waved back and ran off to search for Ash's younger brother.

Lei had promised to come to this race of Ash's, although with his mop of hair, he didn't think Burnet would let him. Lei hadn't ever missed any event of Ash's for no good reason. Usually he got in trouble with his parents or got lost, but every other time he had made it to the front row. So as Ash pulled up onto the starting line, he looked towards the bright yellow spot in the crowd. Pikachu always sat with Lei during races so that way there would be someone watching him. It at least made Kukui and Burnet a bit more relieved that he didn't go with an escort he would run off from. But, relief was far from what Ash was feeling.

Pikachu was jumping up and down on the railing, waving his tiny arms as best as he could. Ash looked around him, but he couldn't see Lei nearby. He was about to brush it off as just another one of his shenanigans, but Pikachu sounded more and more distressed with his cries. Ash couldn't help feel like something was actually wrong, that it wasn't just another mishap.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Kiawe asked, every other racer already on the line. The race would start within a minute.

An attendant with a clipboard came in front of Makoa. "Your highness, you need to line up properly if you are going to race."

Ash could only focus on Pikachu. 

"PIKAPI!" 

"Makoa, go!"

* * *

The last racers had just exited the stable and the cheers were the loudest they had been at this point. Serena honestly thought she might have to cover her ears. The announcer came on again to talk over everyone, and then she definitely had to.

"Here are the fifth race contestants, which includes the top racers from all over Alola!" Serena still heard it muffled through her hands. "At the line are returning favorites, Kiawe and Wela, who we know are going to put up a big fight as always. But will it be enough in order to beat the current champ...Prince Satoshi?!" At the mention of his name, there were more screams and cheers, but Serena still couldn't tell who was the prince.

A flash of yellow caught her eye near the bottom of the stands, until she realized it was a pikachu. It was running along a racer's arm towards the railing of the stands. There were some fans trying to grab at the boy, but it looked like he was just laughing it off. The pikachu waved back to the boy and ran along the stand railing. The boy steered his rapidash to the line next to a different boy and horse pair.

"There he is, next to Kiawe and Wela," Clemont pointed out, having met the prince before on a previous trip. Serena looked to where he was pointing, even if she didn't know who Kiawe or Wela were, only to see that it was the same boy with the pikachu. 

Bonnie nudged her again. "You like what you see?" She teased.

"Will you stop with that?" She scoffed, turning back to the scene. The race was set to start soon, but with the layout of the arena, anyone nearby could watch the racers as they bounded through the obstacles. "I'm going to go get something from the vendors, be right back." As she stood up, so did Miette. 

"I'll come with you," She offered.

"No, no, it's alright," Serena shook her head. "You go ahead and watch. Make sure this prince is worthy enough for me," She winked. Miette stood wide eyed for a second, then nodded and sat back down.

“Okay.” She smiled. 

Serena was off with a wave before she hopped down the stairs. She immediately headed towards the aromatics of the food stalls, only to stop when she heard a pair of voices from behind the stands. “Mister, you really have a legendary pokemon?” A child’s voice asked.

“Yeah, kid. Just follow me and I’ll show ya,” A sleazy voice answered. Against her better judgement, she crept closer to the voices.

“Mister, how much longer? I gotta go watch my brother race.”   
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll just go to the park on the other side of the street and then I can show you.”   
  


“That’s gonna  _ take _ too long.”

“I’m sure it will be quick enough, just come with me.”   
  
Serena peered from behind the stands and saw the two of them. The boy was surprisingly sharply dressed, maybe eight or so, and the older man was trying to coax the boy down towards the street. She hesitated intervening until she saw the boy take a step forward towards the man. “Actually, the race is about to start,” she finally revealed herself.

“Oh, really? Thanks, miss,” the boy smiled at her before turning to the man, who looked like a mix of surprised and agitated. “Sorry, I promised I would watch this one, so I gotta go.” He made a small bow and ran towards the stands. 

“Wait!” Serena caught his hand as she ran after him and knelt down while he stood with wide eyes. “You should be more careful about strangers, especially if they’re promising something really outrageous.”

“Uh, okay, miss. Thanks again!” He let go and started running back to the stands.

Serena sighed at her own actions; of course she had to big sister a kid she didn’t even know. At least she could rest now that she knew nothing bad would happen to him. So she stood back up and saw that the race had already begun. It looked like the prince had a huge lead compared to the other racers, except that he was going the wrong way. 

“Huh?” She voiced, taking a step forward before something grabbed her wrist. “Hey!”

“Shut it, sweetheart,” The same voice from before ordered, Serena realizing it was the man from before. He got one of his arms around her, locking her arms by her side. She shrieked before he covered his mouth with his other hand. She was kicking to no avail, his grip was too tight. He was pulling her backwards, and the squirming was blocking her eyesight. No one was around to see her and the crowd was too focused on the race anyway.

They were getting closer to the road, or Serena assumed from the dying applause. She was getting tired from trying to wriggle free, even though he was pressing closer, and how is this happening?

Tears were starting to sting her eyes as she tried making more sharp jerks to get out of his grasp. He only gripped her tighter, finally reaching a van parked on the side of the street.  _ This is it, I’m not gonna get out of here, if only Miette had come with me _ _ — _

“Hey, get your hands off her!” It was the boy from earlier! 

But before she could make another move, the man had tossed her into the trunk of his car. She hit her head on something hard and was unable to get up. She heard some shouting outside the car, although it didn’t sound good. The boy was screaming and the man was grunting. She heard the trunk open again, and the boy was thrown in next to her, knocking into her stomach.

He was quick to recover, up on his feet to jump out of the trunk, only to have the doors slam in front of his face. “Let us out of here!” He pounded on the doors. The car started moving, and he fell down next to her, hitting the floor with a smack. 

Serena was finally aware enough to try and sit up. “Are you alright?” She asked him.

The boy took a bit, but he got up as well and nodded. He rubbed his cheek as he looked around, but the back of the van had been blacked out and blocked off from the cab. “We have to get out of here,” The boy said fiercely.

“How? I...I don’t know what to do,” Serena felt the tears coming back.

“Me neither,” He responded. “But we can’t give up.”

Serena looked up at him, not getting a great look in the dark. He was tiny, but he had such a determined expression, way more confident than Serena thought she’d ever been. “I suppose we can’t.” She looked back down. Her stomach didn’t hurt so much, but her head definitely was bruised. With every bump in the road, she could feel it as it throbbed. She winced loudly when they just so happened to hit a large bump.

“Did you get hurt?” The boy asked, crawling next to her. 

“Oh, yeah. I hit my head when I, uh, got in here.”

“That sucks...My name’s Lei, by the way.” He reached out his hand. 

“I’m Serena,” She shook it. “Um, thank you for trying to help me. I wished you wouldn’t have ended up here though, but I’m glad someone heard me.”

“‘Course! You helped me from this guy too, and my brother always tells me I gotta do the right thing. But now we’re both kinda in trouble.” He sat for a moment, thinking. “Hey, I know! Do you have any pokemon we could use?”

“Of course, why didn’t I — ” Serena patted her pockets, only to feel the fabric of her dress. She groaned, throwing her head between her knees. “They’re not here,” She sighed, her hands shaking. Surely things couldn’t have gotten this bad, it had to be a dream, right?

She pinched her arm. Nothing happened.

“Oh, come on! I thought Alola was supposed to be safe, this was going to be a quick trip — ”

“Please don’t do this,” Lei told her quietly. “I’m scared too, but I’m sure we’ll be alright. We just have to work together, right?”

Serena looked up at his kind smile and wondered how such a young kid could be so bright in a terrifying place. She wiped her tears and answered, “Right.”

They waited together in the back of the van, until it made its final stop. Serena could feel the dread creep up from the pit of her stomach. She put an arm around Lei as they heard footsteps outside. The doors opened, the blinding light all they could see.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! so this is a semi-modern royalty au, so the rules are kinda loose for what exists in this canon, but i'll try my best to make things clear. i dont think it will be super long, but i had the idea and oops, i started writing. i know its a bit weird with kalos and alola characters together but i really love them all. i hope you enjoyed this first chapter but you can let me know what you think! ^o^


End file.
